Ninja Nina
by artsoccer
Summary: When Nina comes back to Anubis House for her third term two friends from her past come with her. They all have a shared secret, they are ninjas. When Amber turns out to be a samurai, Nina must fight her for her life and lost friendship. Remember there is always more than two sides to a story.
1. Going Back in Time

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Alfie's pov: "Nina!" Fabian screams as she falls to the ground and doesn't get up. Why don't I back up a little so that you know what's going on. Let's see I could start when Nina first came to our school, but that would be too far and besides you already know that story. I know I'll start the story on the first day back to Anubis house for junior year. Let's see, Nina had arrived a few hours ago, we were all talking and sharing our summer stories when two new kids came in. "Hello dearies I'm Trudy the house mother," I heard Trudy say as a greeting to the new kids. "Ah Mr. Brown you will be rooming with Mr. Lewis and Mr. Clark. Miss Corming you will be rooming with Miss Millington and Miss Martin," Victor said. What I didn't know at the time was that these two newbies would change my life and all the lives of the other boarders at Anubis house forever.

Nina's pov: The rest of the house and I went to go meet the newbies. When I saw their bracelets I realized that I knew them. "Nina Martin is that you?" Clare asked. "I haven't seen you two in years," I said. "Wait you guys know each other?" Patricia asked. "Ya we used to be best friends in America," John said. "Until you two moved to England," I added. "Aren't you going to introduce us Nina?" John asked. "Of course," I said pointing to everyone in turn, "Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Mara, Joy, and Jerome meet Clare and John." One thing I knew is that I had to put my bracelet back on and join Clare and John again in our fight against evil as ninjas.


	2. Suspicions Ignored, Suspicions Raised

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Later that day Amber's pov: Nina had gone up to our room a few minutes ago, and dinner was about to start. "I'll get her," I said. When I got up to our room I saw Nina holding up a bracelet. "I never thought that I would wear this again," I heard her say, "But fate works in mysteries ways." "Uh Nina," I said, "It's time for dinner." She looked startled. "I'll be right down thanks Amber," Nina told me. "Nina what's with the bracelet?" I asked. "Oh it's just something that Clare, John, and I had made to represent our friendship. I haven't worn it in years," she told me.

In the middle of the night Nina's pov: I woke up in the middle of the night because of some sound. I looked and saw Amber loosing the screen on the window. "Amber what are you doing?!" I asked. "I'm just making sure that the screen is on properly I think that a bug flew in here," she said to me. At the time I was too tired to realize that should have been impossible because the windows had been closed. Also that Amber would have never seen the bug because she sleeps with a sleeper blind thing. I also didn't realize at the time that Amber was not in her pjs but in a T-shirt and blue jeans. The fact that I failed to realize something was wrong then might be costing me my life.

Amber's pov: I was so glad that Nina was too tired to realize something was off. Or else I might have been forced to tell her that I'm a samurai. Or that I was off to go practice for battle a battle to the death between me and the descendant of Tumsca who was the great enemy of my ancestor Bartumsca. Tumsca was the first ninja, and Bartumsca was the first Samurai. The two fought to the death Tumsca had Bartumsca at his mercy and said "Bartumsca it doesn't have to end like this." That was right before Bartumsca won. There is a prophecy that the descendents of the two would one day have a fight to end the rivalry and that the outcome would decide who would rein supreme, ninjas or samurai. The sages had declared that I am the descendant of Bartumsca and that I would be participating in this battle.

In the morning Clare's pov: I noticed that Nina had put her bracelet back on. "So Nina, you game to do some patrolling tonight?" I asked Nina in a whisper. "I think the question is are you?" she said to me. I grinned, "It'll be just like old times eh," I said. "Just like old times," Nina concurred. "John you up for patrol tonight," Nina asked? "Duh," was his response.

The next day Fabian's pov: We were watching a news report, here it is. So it would seem that a band of three ninjas has started to protect our town. They have not said a word but it would seem that they are here to help. The mayor of the town would like to know any information you might have on the ninjas. Also the mayor has declared that the ninjas are friends of the citizens. "Stupid mayor stupid ninjas," I heard Amber muttering to herself. "Hey Amber what do you have against the ninjas?" I ask. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well based on the fact you were just muttering 'stupid mayor stupid ninjas' I figured that you must have a problem with them," I said. "I just don't like ninjas ok!" she practically screamed. "Could it be because you are a samurai?" John asked. Right after he did I noticed that Clare jabbed him with her elbow. "That wasn't necessary Clare," John said. Clare just rolled her eyes. "Maybe she is a samurai. Aren't they supposed to hate ninjas?" Patricia said. "Uh I got to go fix my make up," Amber stalled.

Alfie's pov: "Amber what are you not telling us?" Patricia demanded. "I really need to fix my make up it's starting to run," Amber said. "Would that be because of a nervous sweat?" Clare asked. "This is a real beauty emergency," Amber said looking real nervous. "Oh leave Amber alone would you," Nina said. Clare and John looked at Nina in surprise. "I would have thought that you of all people would want to know if there is a samurai around," John said to Nina. "And why would that be?" Nina asked. "Well because… Oh owww that was unnecessary Clare," John said in response.


	3. Caught!

**Tomorrow, early morning, I'm going away for an over a week long vacation without internet assess.**

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia's pov: "Ok anybody else as confused right now about what's going on?" I asked. Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Mara, Joy, Jerome, and Eddie all raised their hands. "As seeing how Amber, John, and Clare didn't raise their hands I think they all know more than what they are letting on," Nina said. We all looked at the three; Amber, John, and Clare all had nervous looks now. "Nina why aren't you helping us," John said. "Help you with what?" Nina asked looking genuinely confused. "Oh you know what I mean, owww," John said as Clare elbowed him again. "Nina has no reason to know what you are referring to John she wasn't with us that time," Clare said to John. "What time are you talking about?" Nina asked.

Nina's pov: I knew that Clare was trying to help me out here, and I was very thankful for that. I just wished that John would stop being so stupid. I felt that he was going to blow our cover. "You were sick the day John is talking about," Clare said with a barely noticeable wink at me. "I have to say I'm even more confused now," I said. "Ya me too," Fabian said. "Ok now I'm confused too," Amber said. "It is 10'oclock and you have five minutes and I want to be able to hear a pin drop," We heard Victor say. I was able tell Clare could not have been happier to hear Victor say that line.

Later that night John's pov: We were on patrol and noticed a criminal involved in well, criminal activity so we went to go stop him. Too late we realized that he was a samurai and he had brought friends, and a TV crew. Now Nina, Clare, and I are, I mean were, a very good team but not even we could take on 30 samurai at one time. As they tied us up I figured that the samurai had the TV crew there to film the unmasking/ death of us. I saw Nina was able to free herself. I heard Clare say to her, "Don't wait for us just get out of here as soon as you can." Nina told her, "No I'm not leaving you guys here." "Your safety is much more important," Clare whispered, "For you are the descendant of Tumsca."

Clare's pov: I could tell my news shocked Nina. John and I had been meaning to tell Nina that she was the descendant of Tumsca for awhile now. "Three ninjas all tied up and no were to hide," I heard Amber say. Wait a minute, Amber? And before I had time to do anything else she pulled mine and John's masks off. "Well what do we have here?" Amber asked all evilly sounding. The last thing I remember thinking before the world went black was Nina didn't get away.


	4. True Feelings Uncovered

**I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

The next day Fabian's pov: Today was a Saturday. "Has anybody seen Amber?" Nina asked at breakfast that morning. Nina continued with a note of panic in her voice, "I didn't see her when I woke up so I thought that she had already come down stairs." Just then Amber had entered the room. "Where have you been?" Nina asked Amber with a bit of anger in her voice. "I was so worried," Nina added. "Sorry," Amber said apologetically. Amber had not answered Nina's question though.

Amber's pov: I was a little upset that we only got two of the three ninjas that night. And neither of them was the descendent of Tumsca. We thought that we would have to use the two we did have as bait for the 3rd. "Hey Nina did you know that Clare and John are Ninjas?" Fabian asked. "What makes you say that?" Nina asked in response. "Well according to this news footage they were captured by samurai and unmasked," Fabian told her. Phase two of my plan was coming in to place at the very least, even though phase one was a little off. Oh well that's why plan b was invented.

Patricia's pov: "I can't believe John and Clare never told me they were Ninjas," Nina said somewhat to herself. "Oh cut the act Nina, I know you're the third ninja," Amber said. "Amber what are you talking about?" Fabian asked. "Ya Amber what are you talking about?" Alfie asked. Me thinks Amber has gone crazy. "Not only are you a Ninja, but I'm positive that you are the descendant of Tumsca who is prophesied to go up against the descendent of Bartumsca. I happen to be the descendent of Bartumsca," Amber said to Nina. "Amber as much as I like you, I think you may have lost it," Nina told Amber. "Oh you all think I have gone crazy have you? Well you'll be singing a different tune soon enough," Amber said and then laughed crazily. "I think you may need to rest Amber," Nina told her while rubbing her back.

Amber's pov: For plan b I was going to have to break the promises I made when Nina, Fabian, and I first formed Sibuna. But then again promises were made to be broken. Sibuna won't think so kindly of me when they wake up in cells, I thought, and Nina will be forced to reveal the fact that she is a ninja. Clare and John hadn't made any trouble, which I found odd. I had expected them to at the very least to try to escape. Oh well, but for all I knew they might have had some kind of plan that I was not aware of.

Nina's pov: I looked Amber in the eye I could see all too clearly now what a fool I had been. Amber had never really been my friend she was never was any of our friends. Anything we thought we knew about her was wrong. But just because she wasn't our friend doesn't mean that we were not her friends. I could only have hoped that she would have been able to realize that fact before it was too late for her to turn around and come back. I just hoped that it wasn't too late all ready. No matter what happens I never give up on a friend and I didn't give up on her. I refused to believe that there wasn't any part of Amber that never was my friend.

Fabian's pov: "Okay can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?!" I asked. "Oh you'll find out soon enough," Amber said. "That's what I'm afraid of," Nina said with a gulp, "Finding out what exactly is going on here that is." "Amber you sound like you need to see a psychiatrist," Patricia said. "I wish she did," Nina said, "but if Amber is who she says she is then that would mean bad news for all of us." "I thought you had no idea what Amber was talking about," Alfie stated. "I," Nina said, "I know what Amber is talking about because…." She trailed off. "Nina what aren't you telling us?" Patricia asked wearily. "What she's not telling you is that she is a Ninja," Amber said. *awkward*

Clare's pov: "Hey John do you have any ideas on how we can get out of this?" I asked. "Fraid not Clare," John said, "Just remember Nina is still out there she will get us out of this… …I hope." "Ya I guess you're right. Nina is still out there," I said. Neither of us had anything to say for a long while. "Hey," John said. "Hey," I said back. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now," John said, "I know now is probably not the right time to say this, but I have to say it. I love you Clare, and if you don't feel the same way I'll be okay with it."

John's pov: I couldn't tell what Clare was thinking. She hadn't said a word since I told her how I felt. "Clare," I said cautiously. "Clare," I said more strongly this time, "Do you like me back?" She still hadn't said anything. I said "Clare," and that is as far as I got before Clare cut me off with a kiss. She pulled away from me and said, "You talk too much," before pulling me closer for another kiss. You know what right about then I had decided that I wasn't in that much of a rush for Nina to get there. *Ah young love what a "wonderful" thing.*


	5. To Fight Or Not To Fight?

**I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

Nina's pov: I had hated this situation. It was so awkward. "Nina what are you hiding?" Fabian asked me. I could see it in their eyes. The others were starting to believe what Amber was saying. Not that it wasn't true of course, but that doesn't mean that I hadn't wanted them to know that. "Well played Amber," I said being careful to keep any emotion out of my voice. "So you admit to being a Ninja?" Amber asked. I responded to Amber's question with, "Is there any way I could have avoided doing so?" "Exactly what I was going for," Amber admitted. "But, I'm not the descendant of Tumsca," I informed Amber, "I have no quarrel with you Amber, nor do I wish to have one." "Well that's just too just too bad for you," Amber said, "Because whether you want to or not you will fight me descendant of Tumsca." "Amber we don't have to fight each other," I announced my voice still free of emotion. "Yes we do and yes we shall," Amber declared. Why couldn't she have gotten it, we DIDN'T have to fight? Ugh!

Amber's pov: How had Nina not gotten it, we HAD to fight? Sigh. "So Nina," I said making my distaste of her name obvious, "I'll see you tomorrow in the clearing at dawn. I know you know what clearing I'm talking about." "I do know what clearing you are talking about, but I'm not going to meet you there," Nina said. "You don't get it do you. WE have to fight," I said.

Fabian's pov: By this point in time I was extremely confused. I was able to sense that I wasn't the only one. "Hold it, what the cet is going on here?" I demanded. Neither Amber nor Nina took any notice of my question. "I asked what is going on here!" I shouted. This time both Nina and Amber looked at me. "Uhhh, it's complicated," Amber said. "How complicated can it be? Because it sounds like you are challenging Nina to duel to the death, and telling her that there is no way out of it," I said. "Sounds to me like he's got the gist of things," Nina said. Wouldn't you know it? Right after that statement Amber and Nina went right back to their arguing.

Patricia's pov: "Are those two planning to go on bickering like that all day?" I had asked. "I think so," Mara said. "Most likely," Jerome agreed. I heard a door slamming. I realized that Nina was gone; I figured that she must have stormed out of the room. "Well at least they stopped bickering," Alfie said with a grin. That's when I had realized that Fabian had left the room as well. At that time everyone started to stare at Amber. All of our eyes were asking, 'What's going on? Why did you never tell us about this before?' and a few other questions. I think that at the time all of the pressure from our unspoken questions was too much for Amber, 'cause she left the room.

Fabian's pov: After seeing Nina storm out of the room I had hesitated for a couple of seconds before following her. I was just in time to see her go out the front door. I hurried after her. I saw her running for the woods. When I had finally caught up to her, she was in the Sibuna clearing sitting underneath the burnt ash tree curled up into a little ball. I realized that she was crying. "Hey Nina, what's wrong?" I had asked. She hadn't even looked my way. "Come on Nina tell me," I pleaded as I sat down next to her. "It's a long story," she said. "We have lots of time," I told her. Nina allowed me to pull her closer to my body. I started to rub her back with one hand and with the other I was holding her close. She cried on my shoulder for a few more minutes before starting her tale.


	6. Two Sides to a Story

**I don't own House of Anubis**

**Note: The second tale is not being told by Nina, and is not from Fabian's pov.**

* * *

Fabian's pov: After seeing Nina storm out of the room I had hesitated for a couple of seconds before following her. I was just in time to see her go out the front door. I hurried after her. I saw her running for the woods. When I had finally caught up to her, she was in the Sibuna clearing sitting underneath the burnt ash tree curled up into a little ball. I realized that she was crying. "Hey Nina, what's wrong?" I had asked. She hadn't even looked my way. "Come on Nina tell me," I pleaded as I sat down next to her. "It's a long story," she said. "We have lots of time," I told her. Nina allowed me to pull her closer to my body. I started to rub her back with one hand and with the other I was holding her close. She cried on my shoulder for a few more minutes before starting her tale.

"Well in order to make sense of what is going on first we have to go back over a thousand years ago to ancient Japan," Nina began, "First though, you have to forget everything you thought you knew about real Ninjas and Samurais, because what 'history' tells us is false. The real Ninjas were started by a man named Tumsca. He was the very first. All of his knowledge, fighting techniques, and philosophies have been passed down throughout the ages from one Ninja to another. Being a Ninja has nothing to do with who your family is or was. For Samurais they have the same story, except for one key difference. They were started by a man named Bartumsca; he was Tumsca's twin brother." At that point Fabian interrupted with, "If they were twin brother's why would there be some kind of battle between the two?" "Bartumsca was the older of the two," Nina continued, "As the elder brother he was worried that Tumsca was teaching these people how to fight so that he could kill him a take his birth right. Bartumsca seriously miss judged his brother's intentions. Tumsca was teaching these people, they were farmers and poor merchants, how to defend themselves because there was a tyrant at the time who was seriously over taxing them so that they could fight back. Tumsca was also teaching these people wonderful things like how to make poetry, see the beauty in life, understand and live with nature, among other things. Bartumsca did not understand these things. He started to train the richer people how to fight. Over time their parents finally passed. When that happened in order to preserve his birth right Bartumsca challenged his brother to a duel. Bartumsca knew that his brother Tumsca was a pacifist and felt confident that he would win. Tumsca upon learning about the duel tried to tell his brother that he had no intentions of stealing his birthright. Bartumsca would hear none of that." Fabian interrupted again asking, "What was so special about this birthright that Bartumsca would try to kill his own brother for?" "No one knows," Nina said. "Tumsca did concede to Bartumsca's demands for a duel," Nina went on, "Tumsca had Bartumsca at sword point and told him "It doesn't have to end this way." As an answer Bartumsca shoved his sword in to Tumsca's mid-section. It is reported that Tumsca's final word were, "My message shall not die with me, and my descendent will ensure that it lives on." Apparently Bartumsca translated that to mean some day one descendent from each brother would one day fight each other to the death. Apparently Amber is Bartumsca's descendent destined for this battle and I am Tumsca's descendent destined for this battle,"

* * *

Now for the Samurai's version of what happened between Tumsca and Bartumsca all those years ago.

Along time ago back in ancient Japan there were twin brothers, their names were Tumsca and Bartumsca. No one knew who the elder of the two was. As a result their father didn't know who to give the birthright that belonged to the elder brother to. Bartumsca said that he was happy to give his brother the birthright. Tumsca didn't believe him. When both their father and their mother had finally passed the matter of who got the birthright had yet been resolved. As their parents had been getting sicker and sicker Tumsca started to train the rich upper classmen on how to fight. In exchange for this he had them promise that they would help him kill his brother. Upon hearing this Bartumsca in turn, reluctantly, started to train the poor lower classmen on how to fight. In exchange for this knowledge these folks pledged to protect Bartumsca from Tumsca and his army of 'ninjas'. After their parents' deaths Tumsca got wind of Bartumsca's 'samurai', and was scared. Tumsca knew that his Ninjas would never defeat Bartumsca's Samurai. So instead he challenged Bartumsca to a duel; a challenge Bartumsca reluctantly accepted. With Bartumsca at his mercy, or so he thought, Tumsca said, "It doesn't have to end this way, brother." His reasons for uttering those words are unknown to this day. Just as he finished uttering those words, Bartumsca struck down his brother and ended it right then and there.


	7. Three Different

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Amber's pov: I just had to get out of there. Between needing to prepare for Nina's demise, and the weight of the other's stares I had to leave. Now I had to get everything ready for the big showdown between me and Nins. I have been preparing for this moment from before I could walk and talk. Now I went to go check in on John and Clare. I saw them kissing. "Did I come at a bad time?" I asked sarcastically. They ignored me, how rude. "I know that Nina is the descendant of Tumsca," I said in hopes of getting a reaction out of the two, "And I'm the descendant of Bartumsca," nothing no reaction what so ever out of the two. Coming to see them was such a waste of my time.

Nina's pov: As I finished my tale I realized that Fabian had me in an embrace, and that I was crying on his shoulder. "Thank you Fabian," I said. "For what?" he asked. "For supporting me, for listening to me, and for" I said before finishing in a whisper, "Loving me." We stayed that way for a few more minutes, him holding me, me silently crying on his shoulder. After a few minutes I stopped crying, but I didn't move out of his embrace. I wished that moment could have lasted forever, me and Fabian together like that, just us two. But alas nothing lasts forever, and before I was ready, I found myself standing up. "I don't want to fight," I stated. "I know," Fabian told me. "I'm sorry," I stated. "For what?" Fabian questioned. "Everything," I said, "For not telling you I am a Ninja, for causing so much chaos in your life, for causing you so much trouble, for putting you in so much danger, you deserve better." "I only want you," he told me, "I must be crazy, but I would be happy with no other." I started crying again, whether from happiness or sadness that time I know not. Fabian pulled me close once more.

Alfie's pov: I for one had absolutely no idea as to what I was going to do now. Everyone else in the room seemed to feel the exact same way. Since Amber stormed out of the room we have all been just standing there staring at the door. "What should we do?" Mara asked. "Watch TV and pretend what just happened never happened?" Jerome suggested. "We could look for aliens," I put out there. I earned myself a look from everybody else for that one; rude. "We could keep standing here like we have no idea what to do, which we don't," Patricia said. We all wordlessly agreed to do Trixe's suggestion without even realizing it.


	8. Forewarned

**I don't own House of Anubis**

**My Guest reviewer: Are you threatening me?!**

* * *

John's pov: Clare and I waited about five minutes after hearing Amber leave before pulling apart and speaking. "Do you think she was bluffing?" I asked. "About what?" Clare asked. "Everything," I had answered. "No I don't think she was," Clare admitted. "When do you think this will all go down?" I asked, "When do you think this will be all over?" "Tonight," Clare had guessed, "Or tomorrow." Sadly as it would turn out she was right. "What should we do about it?" she had asked. "What can we do about it?" I had said in response. In a barely audible whisper that was more of a choking cry Clare said, "Nothing, we can do nothing." With those words she started to cry. I pulled her close to me. At the time I had also felt like crying, but I hadn't. I had stayed strong for her, my love.

That night Nina's pov: I had a scary dream. It was me and Amber fighting to the death, Amber was about to win when I woke up. I looked over at Amber's bed, it was empty. I got up with a terrible feeling of foreboding. I got up and looked in Patricia's room. Patricia's bed was empty; Mara's and Joy's were not. Mara and Joy were sound asleep in their beds. I went down stairs. First I looked in Alfie and Jerome's room. Jerome was there, Alfie was not. Then I took a look in Fabian and Eddie's room, no one was there. I got this terrible feeling in my gut; like Amber had kidnapped the rest of Sibuna. No more than a feeling really. More like an instinct. A fact I was certain of. I knew in my heart just then I had to get them back. I also knew in my head just then that it was a trap. I didn't care if it was a trap; I was going to rescue my friends.

Fabian's pov: I woke up in a cell. In that cell along with me I saw Patricia, Alfie and Eddie. They were waking up too. Just as we were fully rousing ourselves, "I thought you four would never wake up," we heard Amber say. She had her hair pulled back, wore no makeup, appeared to be in some sort of armor, and had a sword strapped to her belt. "What's with the battle gear?" Alfie asked. "I'm waiting for Nina to get here," Amber answered. "What makes you think Nina will come?" Patricia asked bewildered. "You're all here ain't ya?" Amber informed, before falling flat on her face unconscious. I saw someone in a black Ninja outfit. They had a sword strapped to their back. They then pulled down the mask, which was covering their nose and mouth, and pulled back the hood, to reveal that they were Nina. Nina bent down over Amber's fallen form, and plucked the keys from Amber's pocket. She then used the keys to set us free.


	9. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia's pov: I don't think I've ever been happier in my life to see someone knocked out. "Nina!" Fabian shouted with joy. "Hey," Nina said nonchalantly as she unlocks our cell, "We ought to retrieve Clare and John before making our way out of here." "If we must," I said jokingly complaining. Nina rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes we must Trixe," in a 'fun' tone of voice. We were on our way. When we got to John and Clare's cell, we found them _kissing_. "Ehchem," Nina "coughed". "Are we interrupting something?" she asked sounding slightly sarcastic. The two pulled away from each other fast. Both sets of their cheeks were burning bright red. "N-no no-nothing," John said stammering. "Uh huh," I said snorting. "Seriously nothing," Clare argued desperately. "We just saw you two kissing, and now the both of you are blushing so brightly you would be mistaken for tomatoes!" I almost shouted at them.

Nina's pov: It looked like I found a way to tease the two of them, FINALLY! "Clare and John sitting in a tree K-I-S-S," I started to sing mockingly, "I-N-G," if possible the two's blushes became even brighter. I started grinning. "Grinning in the face of your own demise Nina?" an all too familiar voice taunted, "I admire that about you, but that blow wasn't enough to knock me out earlier." _Amber_ I cussed silently under my breath. "Oooh and look at where you are," She taunted again, and in an all too cheerful voice added, "A trap." I really was starting to hate this. There was nothing I wanted more than to wipe Amber's silly little grin off of her face. *This is the last time this story will be in Nina's pov for a while if it is ever in Nina's pov again.*

Fabian's pov: "Restrain them!" Amber snaps. A whole bunch of Samurai come out of the darkness and attack us. Everything goes dark. The next time I open my eyes, I find that I'm in stands, like for a football (soccer) field. Only instead of a football field in the center there is a, I don't know what to call it, I'm going to call it an arena. The stands are filled with Samurai. Near me sits Patricia, Alfie, Eddie (who happened to be tied up and gagged), Clare, and John. In the arena stands Nina at one end with her sword and at the other stands Amber with her sword. A gong sounds. The two start moving closer to one another and circling each other. I'm not sure who, but one of them makes the first move and then it's on. Once they start it's impossible for me to keep track of what is happing.


	10. The Fight

**I hope this chapter satisfies everyone who wants Nina to win and everyone who wants Amber to win.**

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

I could have told this next seen numerous ways; from multiple povs, but I felt that the best way for you, the reader, to picture it the way I do was to tell it from My pov: Nina and Amber are in heated battle. Neither is slipping up. Nina manages to get Amber at her mercy and says, "Amber this doesn't have to end this way." In response Amber shoves her sword through Nina's abdomen. Nina's eyes flash with disbelief. I can feel Nina's pain from Amber's sword, a pain not made any better by the fact that Nina still is clinging on to the hope that Amber is her best friend. Through Amber's eyes I see the red haze that clouds them. Nina falls to the ground, as she does her sword falls just out of her grasp. I see Nina's fingers reaching out to touch her sword hilt. As she does so a strange power seems to fill her from the sword. Nina hears a voice in her mind, a voice that explains everything that the young Ninja needs to know. Amber brings her sword swinging around to chop off Nina's head. Nina swings her sword up, just in time to stop the fatal blow. Amber looks into Nina's eyes, and for the first time since this duel started, feels fear. Amber sees power in Nina's eyes, power that was not there before, power that frightens her. Nina launches an attack so strong that she manages to back Amber to the wall of the arena (a wall that was a good 70-75 feet away from where the two had been), before disarming Amber. Nina places her sword blade against Amber's neck before demanding, "Do you yield?" Amber mumbles something along the lines of yes. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Nina growls. "I YIELD!" Amber shrieks at the top of her lungs. "Good" Nina states, and with that she slides her sword into its scabbard. The moment Nina lets go of her sword all of the power it gave her drains away. Amber seeing this in Nina's eyes kicks her down determined to have the last laugh. Nina falls backwards, and this time, doesn't get up. As she falls Nina hears as if from a distance Fabian calling her name before everything goes black.


	11. Is She Dead?

**I don't own House of Anubis, but my Dad's a lawyer, so I'm working on it...**

**I'm updating this now for elizabeth3201 who reviewed asking be to update Asap :)**

* * *

Fabian's pov: "NINA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. She is just lying there on the ground not moving as if she were dead. The truth sinks in, she is dead. "Nina" I mutter over and over. "She's dead," I say in a quiet whisper. "She's not dead!" One of the samurai snap at me, I can hear the unspoken 'yet' in his voice, "But you acting like she already is, isn't going to help things." She's not dead? She isn't dead. NINA IS NOT DEAD! I felt like dancing for joy, and shouting, and celebrating, and so many things. Not even the unspoken yet in his voice could squelch the feeling of absolute joy I was feeling at that moment. Wait a minute; a terrible thought just struck me. "Will you samurai take care of her, or will you be leaving Nina to die?" I ask shakily. "We will take good care of her," he says. In my mind I add the unspoken, 'until she dies.'

Amber's pov: Just after I kick Nina down to the ground, a bunch of samurai seize me. They restrain me, probably so that I don't do Nina any more harm. The samurai live on an honor system, which includes respecting fallen enemies. What I did to Nina, kicking her down after she had defeated me, violated pretty much every rule in that honor system. Oh well, I could care less, she deserved it. And now the others are going to take care of her. I don't see why they are going to bother, it's not like she has any chance of survival. I served her a mortal wound. At least I'm pretty sure it is a mortal wound. I give Nins a small; very small mind you, chance of survival. I sure as heck hope that she does not survive.

Even though I realize that this warning is too late.

**WARNING THIS STORY WILL TEACH YOU SOMETHING**

That something is about friendship, and the power of it.

My really late warning is over now.

Eddie's pov: I know what you are thinking, that I'm horrible at my job as the Osirian and that I let the Paragon, Nina Martin, nearly die and did nothing to protect her as is my job description. In all honesty when that gong sounded I suddenly felt powerless. I felt like there was nothing I could do to Nina, and that Nina would live or die during that duel on her own, and that I was not to interfere. These ropes are really cutting into my skin though. Don't forget about the gag which is also really irritating. Would someone _please_ untie me, please! Someone, anyone, _PLEASE_ untie me! No one, really _no one_ has thought to untie me, really? I could really go for some of Trudy's cooking right about now. _What_? I'm a growing boy.

Alfie's pov: Now you know what was happening in the beginning. I still think that aliens have something to do with all of this. I can't believe Amber did that to Nins. I would have never guessed that Amber was a samurai that she would make sure that Nina was dead by her hand, or that she was never ever into me. I over hear a samurai telling Fabian that Nina is **NOT** dead. **SHE'S NOT DEAD! HALLELUJAH!**


End file.
